


Эта сказка вечна

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Ужасно милые, неловкие, романтичные — такими они запоминаются клану с самого начала. Идёт год, третий, меняется век, другой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл зарисовок по Годзумару/Цурара. В рейтинговой сцене — постканон в несколько столетий, все герои совершеннолетние.  
> Написано на фб16 для fandom NnM 2016.

***

Злой мальчик Кай свою снежную королевну не искал, но нашёл. Сразу же оскорбил, ранил и попытался убить. Молодец Кай. Ну а что та королевна? А ничего. У неё был свой избранник-защитник, выжила. Сердце же Кая, холодный камень, вдруг самым подозрительным образом стало крошиться. Медленно так, потихоньку, но неизбежно. Кай взирал с недоумением: и на сердце свое, и на прекрасную снежную королевну. Сердце билось, словно живое, словно камень — только оболочка, осыпающаяся теперь со скрежетом: «Цур-ра-ра». Глаза Кая кололо ледяной крошкой, руки дрожали. Снежная королевна деловито бегала за своим избранником, и даже проткнутая стопа ей не особенно мешала. Кай наблюдал. И только сестра Герда с насмешкой потрепала его по плечу и сказала: «Эта сказка вечна, может, что и выгорит». Пока же только горело, пламенело болью сердце по ледяной деве, восхитительной снежной королевне.

Ещё звали того Кая Годзу, а королевну Цурарой, и была сказка вправду вечной. Ведь ёкайская она, история, так что счастье однажды случилось, а вот финал — нет.

***

Его ледяная девочка — неважно, за какую сотню лет ей перевалило, — самая горячая. И когда, величественная, недовольно ведёт бровью и ёкаи удирают со двора, будто она каждого лично гнала метлой, а догнав, провела воспитательную беседу, и когда опускается на его бёдра, принимая член. Капельками пота украшена её белая, обычно прохладная кожа, и коричневато-розовые соски в такт движениям поднимаются и опускаются перед его глазами, быстрее, быстрее, пока, наконец, Годзу ни пожирает пламя, пока её — Цурара сама как-то признавалась — ни закручивают снежные вихри, и вот она уже склоняет голову на его грудь, засыпает спокойно. Часто он хранит её сон почти до рассвета и просыпается к полудню, под волны холодного воздуха, пронизывающие поместье, — значит, Цурара во дворе, наводит порядок.

Начинается новый день.

Годзу улыбается и уже предвкушает новую ночь.

***

Цурара любит только своего господина. Годзу вот ни капельки не сдалась эта холодная противная девчонка. Но почему вот уже пятое столетие они трахаются друг с другом — загадка.

Откуда у них при таком раскладе двое ребятишек-сорванцов, в которых оба души не чают, — понятнее.

Цурара почитает не мужа своего, а господина Рикуо. Годзу никогда не послушает жену свою и с большим рвением выполняет разве что повеления господина Гьюки. Каким чудом Цурара и Годзу, даже споря до хрипоты, остаются в глазах окружающих одной из самых милых супружеских пар, — неизвестно.

Возможно, дело в том, что иметь противоположную точку зрения они позволяют лишь друг другу. Но насколько это утешение для клана — сомнительно. Просто представьте, когда мнения Цурары и Годзу вдруг сходятся... Ужасное оружие против кого угодно.

Цурара не простит Годзу то нападение на своего господина, Годзу не простит себе, что в первые же минуты знакомства ранил и чуть не убил Цурару. Хорошо, что это было давным-давно и с этим не-прощением оба спокойно живут вместе и не поминают даже в самые дурные ссоры.

Цурара оберегает покой дома и волнуется за уходящих в путь: неважно, уходящих за продуктовыми покупками или на войну. Враги обычно к дому не подбираются — руками Годзу спутаны их планы и убивают они друг друга сами, далеко за пределами территорий клана. Но всякий знает, случись что серьёзное... Рикуо разрешит Цураре: и она ринется в бой вместе с Хякко Яко своего господина, в первых рядах, смертоносная, ледяная. Гьюки позволит Годзу — и тот превратит все их дома в крепость, укрыв ёкаев в безопасности. Так что кто в их семье путешественник, а кто закоренелый домосед не то чтобы относительно, а ясно без слов. Но хранить очаг — можно вместе.

Цурара опять повторяет, как раздражает её Годзу, тот — что терпеть её не может. Это, конечно, если они не слишком заняты делами. Признаются в ненависти друг к другу каждый ёкайский день и ночь. Их дети, клан и все-все уверены, что это от большой любви. И с этим ни один из них почему-то не спорит. Наверное, некогда.

***

— Да что ты всё заладила про своего прекрасного Рикуо? Да-да, господина Рикуо, как же я мог столь неуважительно отозваться! Так вот, у меня тоже есть дорогие ёкаи, — продолжает частить Годзу. — Мой дурной миловидный брат Медзу. А уж как горяч самый мудрый, самый наш хитрый, великий господин Гьюки, даже ты это признаешь, если хоть раз посмотришь на него в бою. Но я же не хочу с ними трахаться! И заниматься любовью. И целовать на рассвете ресницы, а на закате... Впрочем, планы на закат обсудим позднее, если согласишься. Чего хочешь ты, Цурара? Кого ты... Мммх... Ммм... Ой! Замораживать мне руки было необязательно! Можно ведь просто сказать. Ах, тогда целоваться неудобно... Действительно, аргумент. Давай продолжим, руки подождут.

***

Цурара вся в хлопотах по хозяйству, Цурара расточает улыбки как обычно всем без разбору, Цурара... больше не отвечает на его остроты. Подозрительно. Да и как ещё ухаживать за Цурарой Годзу не знает. Он молчаливой тенью следует за ней и видит: стоит исчезнуть ёкаям рядом, как улыбка покидает её. «В чём дело?», — не спросишь. Годзу бы просто на всякий случай намылил шею Рикуо, да вот беда, тот в отъезде.

Годзу перестаёт переживать, когда под вечер одного долгого дня Цураре надоедает слежка, и она запрыгивает к нему на крышу, садится рядом, близко-близко, выдыхает горестно вместо всех жалоб-рассказов — и дышит уже спокойнее. Её изящная маленькая ладонь теплеет, сжатая в его. Лица обоих заливает румянец, а небо красят закатные тона. Они сидят вместе, пока совсем не темнеет.

***

Ужасно милые, неловкие, романтичные — такими они запоминаются клану с самого начала. Идёт год, третий, меняется век, другой.

Они не замечают, что первая снежинка опустилась на вершину гору Нидзиремэ давным-давно — теперь уж снег укутал её подножье, накрыл одеялом корни деревьев, а солнечными веснами он льётся весёлыми ручьями и питает землю куда чаще, чем кровь.

Резкая подножка, от которой можно расквасить нос? Спотыкание, смех, угрозы сменились спокойным падением — в объятия с поцелуем. Замораживающим Годзу минут на десять. Первые неловкие поцелуи? По-прежнему неловкие — по возвращении с собрания Третьего, где опять были оппонентами. Пролитая кровь? Годзу стал сдержанней, Цурара — хладнокровнее (хотя куда уж больше, но горячим осталось её сердце, никак не голова). Секс? Годзу больше не считает изящную, хрупкую Цурару хрустальной, та не беспокоится, что случайно насмерть его заморозит. Каждое прикосновение друг к другу? Всё так же освежает ледяными искрами и согревает теплом — до самого сердца.


End file.
